Another Smoke
by foscari
Summary: Spike has an unexpected encounter with the Diva hunting pair. BtVS crossover. One shot.


Title: Another Smoke

Author: koyuki-san

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Unbeta-ed, OOC-ness everywhere, crack

Genre: Humour/crack

Main Character(s): Spike

Ship(s): Hinted HajixSaya

Summary: Spike has a brief encounter with the Chiropteran hunting couple. One shot.

Disclaimer: Blood+ is copyright to Production IG and Aniplex. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is copyright to Joss Whedon and WB.

Author's Notes: Crack in this, absolute crack. I had thisbrillliant crazy idea to write a crossover one shot for both of the series last night and this is the result of it. And yes, you should all be very, very afraid.

* * *

He was minding his own business when it just happened before him. Things always did happen before his face, whether he wanted to be involved or not. It was like Fate had the tendency to drag him into situations that he can't really control, churn him round and round, turning him upside down and spit him out again, all the while laughing at him. Yep, Fate was one cold-hearted bitch.

He was smoking in the alleyway, minding his own business in this huge city, out of everyone's way when he heard it. It sounded like a roar of a beast or a demon. Demons aren't a rarity in this world. Wherever you go, you tend to find one, whether in the seediest underground bars in the cities or in the your local law firm. Demons had to make a living as well, though, where the money goes is anyone's guesses. He ignored the sound, figuring it will end soon enough.

Only a scream followed, one that spoke of terror and horror and the I'm-going-to-die type.

Bloody hell. Can't a guy get a decent smoke without having the need to go check things out, rescue a hapless person from danger and kill things? He threw down the cigarette, stomped on it and headed towards the general direction of the sound.

Oddly, no one in the evening crowd outside of the alley seemed to have heard the sound. His lip curled in distaste. He had learned that humans tend to turn a blind eye on things they have no explanation for or they don't want to see. It was the same thing back in that little hellhole he sort of calls home. As much of a home as he can call it.

He soon found his source of annoyance but also something else.

A girl was fighting with the demon. Which wasn't even that odd to him. He'd seen plenty of teenage girls running around with stakes, swords, maces in their hands and stabbing the undead and the occasional demons. But those actually happened in the places he had come from. Not in New York.

The demon brought down its clawed hand at the girl's head, and he had been about to jump in to help (heaven knows where he suddenly got the urge to save someone who can probably kick him in the nuts and beat him over the head as well) when someone else intervened. A man who stabbed a dagger into the demon's neck, slicing its throat open, not caring if blood spurted on his face.

That should finish the job then. He turned to leave but paused when he saw that the beast wasn't even close to being dead. Most demons would have keeled over with a fatal wound like that. Even vampires died if their throats were ripped out. Eyes wide with disbelief, he stared as the should-have-been-dead thing batted the man aside easily and lunged for the girl. The girl took it like it was nothing, bringing her sword up and stabbing it in the chest.

It choked up blood then fell over. Dead. Except it sort of hardened like when you plunge a fist of ice into a bucket of water, instantly freezing the entire contents. It was exactly like that, only it wasn't ice.

"Holy mother–!" he exclaimed, staring at it.

It caught the attention of the girl and her partner. He was quite certain the man was her partner. Or maybe lover. It reminded him of a certain pair before the incident. The girl brought her sword up, looking like she might charged at him and lobbed off his handsome head which was bad. He liked his head actually. Her partner laid a hand on her arm, saying something in gibberish to her and she lowered her sword.

He watched as the man wrapped an arm around the girl and made a leap up. To the rooftop of the building. Which was ten stories high. Shit. Definitely not human. He himself had never been able to jump that high. Over a six foot high fence, yes but in a single bound to the rooftop? No effing way. Unless he was Superman. He stared at where they had been moments before, then dug around his jacket pocket.

He needed another smoke. To clear his head.

And he was never coming here again. Ever.

End.


End file.
